


the stars will set my path (or, what actually happened)

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clones, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, I mean EVERYONE - Freeform, Jedi, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, This is canon now, and when i say everyone, because canon can go shove something spiky somewhere unpleasant, including matchstick, it just is, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, what gave it away, yes i did just watch the first six episodes of tcw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: “PDA!” Ahsoka shouts. “There are children on the field!”Grey pulls off his bucket and plunks it down backwards on Caleb’s head. The kid’s shoulders slump in exasperation and he sets off to join his master and grandmaster in their victory hug, sketching a perfect path through the debris.i have decided that canon is dumb.short tcw-ending fix-it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu
Series: sunrise, sunset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	the stars will set my path (or, what actually happened)

“-Won, Snips we won!” Anakin shouts. She’s still frozen in the middle of the field, knuckles turning white around her lightsabers.  
Then Barriss is there, smiling and looking so, so happy.  
“The Seps have issued a surrender, the Alliance is disbanding, and we have Grievous,” he continues, one hand gripping her shoulder tight.  
She looks around. The ground is scored with burnt starbursts, littered with sparking droid parts. Ahsoka thinks it’s still maybe the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.  
And then she looks back up, meeting Barriss’ gaze, noting the tiny freckles muttered high on her cheekbones, the dozens of different shades of blue that are her eyes. And she knows she’s wrong.  
It’s like all the fight drains out of her at once.  
She flops to the ground, lying on her back and just staring up at the sky. There are no battleships in sight.  
She tries to wrap her head around the fact that there won’t be anymore.  
“Ahsoka,” Barriss says after a minute, from her left. “Ahsoka, it’s over.”  
“Yeah,” she murmurs dazedly. “Yeah, it is.”  
Silence falls. They listen to the disbelieving laughter echoing around the field, the shouts and whispers flying back and forth.  
Ahsoka props herself up on her elbows.  
“Hey, Barriss?” she asks.  
“Mmm?”  
“Will you go on a date with me?”  
This time it’s Barriss who sits up, makes a tiny indignant noise.  
“We’ve been dating for three months, Ahsoka.” she says, looking affronted.  
“No, no, I know,” Ahsoka reassures. “But I wanna take you out to a holo, or lunch, I don’t know.”  
Barriss smiles softly, happiness dawning on her face with the spontaneity of a rain shower and the glory a sunrise.  
“That sounds nice.” she says.  
Wolf whistles sound, loud and sharp, across the plain. They both look up.  
Gree’s bucket lies discarded on the ground. He’s got his arms around Luminara's waist, and looks as though he might never let go.  
Barriss’s master is returning the favor by burying her hands in the short fuzz cropping up on Gree’s scalp-he hasn’t found the time to shave it recently, it looks infinitely better-and tugging him back in for another kiss.  
“PDA!” Ahsoka yells, gleeful. “There are children on the field!”  
Grey pulls off his bucket and plunks it down backwards on Caleb’s head. The kid'sshoulders slump in exasperation and he sets off to join his master and grandmaster in their victory hug, sketching a perfect path through the debris.  
Anakin’s sticking to Cody like a leech. The smile hasn’t left his face for a second, even as he swats at the commander’s hand when it tries to pat him on the head. His comm buzzes, and you can tell purely from the way he lights up that it’s Padme.

Halfway across the galaxy, every light in the Senate district flickers out.

Fox’s grin is feral.

He’s been practicing this move for months, and moves faster than any sentient eye can catch.

Either it works, or he dies.

A single cyan bolt fires.

The retort echoes across the room.

There’s a thud, like a body falling to the floor.

The lights flicker back on.

Fox pulls off his bucket to blow away the smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to sit down and write a sweet, sleepy-morning riyo/sabe fic.
> 
> i did not.


End file.
